I hate you
by Blood-darkness-child
Summary: In this world, where drugs and power rule, you can never let anyone know your weakness, your secrets, or your real idenity. if you don't watch behind your back every single moment, it can mean your own death. Where you can die and not know how or why...


**Disclaimer: The usual, but I don't think I want to rub on it way too much…**

**Okay, so in this story, Daisuke seems a little bit out of character, but hey, think about his past and his family and Em…o.0**

**Anyway, I'll explain some things at the end of this story, if you are interested…)**

Daisuke watched the clouds above graying into a gloomy atmosphere, indicating that it was going to rain soon. The teen sighed and ran nearer to school, knowing that using his wings now would be useless. The drizzle didn't have any mercy on the boy that day, though, for it started to pour down hard, the rain was hitting his back like thousands of hard berries blown from air gun. His sodden shoes squelched with every step he took, but Daisuke kept on running anyway. He'd get himself dry in the toilets when no one's looking.

In this world, the true color of your wings can determined how much power and respect you get. The more rare your true wing color, the more you get out of almost anything. Take the leader of the infamous gang, wings of darkness, Dark Mousy for example. He had black wings, though he could summon the other colors, the first one that came out of his back was black ones. Even though it wasn't the rarest of the colors, it was the highest color regarded in this little town, as there was no red winged tenshi. Except Daisuke.

But no one knew, not even his family, because of one reason: He didn't want to be sold. You see, Daisuke's family had planned on selling him to another family if his wing color was amongst the top fourth rank. This was what happened. A month after he heard what was to be his fate, Daisuke had his wings. He was alone in his room, asleep and it was also in the dead of the night, when he felt as if something was tearing at his back. His whole body ached, as if trying to push something out of it. Daisuke rolled out of bed and the next thing he knew, his wings spouted out, causing a lot of pain, but he didn't scream, and luckily he didn't. 'Cause when he looked at his wings against the moonlight, he saw blood red ones.

Blood red-winged tenshi were the most highly regarded tenshi of all. They were said to have mysterious and breathtaking powers that can be used to save the entire world if needed. And they could fetch a high price if their owner was sold. So how did Daisuke avoid getting sold? Well, he managed to 're-keep' his wings and wished for a color, a color that wasn't amongst the top fourth ranks. And the next pair of wings spouted, purple feathers drifted around Daisuke. The red ones disappeared and it was only then Daisuke screamed, awaking his family. He was eight then, but had to learn how to survive the harsh world on his own, without anyone's help. Not his family, not his friends. No one. He was on his own.

But all these don't matter right now, as Daisuke slipped into the school from the back door. Right now, the thing that matter was to get dry and get to classes on time. The red haired teen randomly went into one of the school's hundred toilets and was relieved that there was no one in it. He quickly dried himself using the fire magic that was the element that the orange-winged tenshi can manipulate. Not a purple-winged one, but remember that Daisuke was a RED-winged tenshi, which can manipulate all the elements. But no one knew it, and the red haired teen can't guarantee that anyone will help him with it. That's why he didn't have any friends, just in case anyone found out.

After drying himself up, Daisuke shoved out the toilet, only to find himself standing in the path of the notorious gang leader: Dark mousy himself. Though the violet haired man had a very icy aura around him, and a reputation that any one who gets in his way without saying sorry will pay, Daisuke wasn't afraid. He was already used to all sorts of abuses, except rape, of course. Dark mousy himself could lower down his surrounding's temperature several degrees down and many students had to huddle together in groups of five or more to keep themselves from becoming frozen solid.

But Daisuke knew no one enough to actually huddle together, and besides, he wasn't in the least afraid of the legendary leader's wrath, and was one of the few who weren't within his outsized gang. Those who weren't within Dark's gang were either the teachers themselves, part of another gang, or just plain goody-goody. And Daisuke was not in any of those category, for he was often playing little pranks on the teachers, and we all know he's a student, but the worst part was that he wasn't part of any gang that could protect him, much less let him huddle to keep warm. But he had no fear in his eyes, just plain excitement that add a spark in those red eyes, whish actually confused Dark. Beside the few other leaders of his gang: Riku, Risa, Krad, satoshi, no one else would look at him without fear in his or hers eyes, even his own gang members.

_Especially HIS _own gang member. And if anyone were to betray him knowingly, he'd kill that person. So far, no one had, or wanted to, or dared. The gang leader walked towards Daisuke, the other boy staring in rebel. No one had the nerves to stare at him like that and gets away without a single scratch, especially not this ordinary purple-winged boy. (Forgot to tell you, Daisuke's wings can appear when he was in school, and he did that in the toilet.) Daisuke had a mischievous smile on his face, apparently not afraid of the gang leader's merciless fury. Dark looked on for a moment, wondering why the shorter boy could actually grin like that in front of him, without a trace of fear in his eyes.

Daisuke's overall outfit wasn't the reason, for the boy only had a pair of loose jeans that was held on with a dark brown belt that was fastened scruffily and a baggy red, long sleeved shirt that had a midnight black shirt thrown over it. His sneakers weren't anything to brag either, for they were of a simple yellow and white design that wasn't very attractive. Even his school bag was just a simple dull brown one that had no branded names on it, but it at least had enough separated sections to stuff his different school items. But the thing that actually catches Dark's eyes was the sliver chain dangled around Daisuke's neck. The chain was average in thickness, and a small red orb with a visible single darker crimson wing inside hung on the string. But Daisuke still looked rather pathetic to Dark, compared with the other's outstanding outfit.

The black-winged tenshi had a tight-fitting sleeveless, collared chemise that was dark amethyst in color and had really stylish designs on it, including the words "Wings of death" in the dead interior. His jeans were a shimmering black with bell-bottoms and had a sliver dragon sutured on one side of the fashionable denims that ran all the way the length of the material. He had a glossy black, unyielding, unbuttoned sheath that had the sleeves folded half way to his elbow, giving him a more 'gangster' like impression to his handsome appearance. His black shoes (I know, a lot of black stuff) were designed in chic devises, and were of course, extremely expensive. For the overall outfit, the winner was clear. So why was Daisuke still grinning?

He thought it was quite a pleasure to actually see the famous gang leader, Dark mousy, in person. He had seen the taller boy in person before, but never up-close, so this was quite an auspicious encounter to him. All in all, he was smaller than Dark in every possible way, from the height, the number of people on each other's sides, the clothes (Which we talked about just now) to the ranking of their colors. The colors that are KNOWN to all the others. A purple-winged tenshi was obviously weaker than a black-winged tenshi in the fact that one can only control one element while the other can control all different kinds. But don't forget this, readers, Daisuke is a RED-winged tenshi, which can also control all the different kinds of elements as well as have the 'mysterious and breathtaking' powers a red-winged tenshi was supposed to have.

But let's put aside that for now, as Daisuke cannot reveal his true wing color. "What are you staring at?" Dark asked Daisuke circumspectly. To him, Daisuke was weird and stupid, if not crazy. Daisuke didn't reply, only to continue smiling defiantly and glanced over at the other gang leaders, whom though were lower than Dark in the slightest, were still a far cry from what Daisuke had.

Risa was a sliver-winged tenshi, ranking third in the wing color code. She has a white, sleeveless, body-hugging blouse that had the words "darkness" on her chest area. Her shirt was so small that her belly button showed, but that was the point of the shortness, and the white designs was extremely eye-catching She had a really short miniskirt that showed most of her slender thighs and was light pink in color, with a belt to fasten it. On the belt was a sliver buckle that hung onto anything, which had two black feathers engraved on it. It was the symbol that the possessor was among the top fifteen in the gang, including the leaders, and it was clipped on the right side of Risa's black belt. Her high-heeled boots covered her legs up to her knees, secured with creamy brown laces that were a stark contrast to the shoes' pure whiteness.

Around her neck were two necklaces: one was a thin silver chain with silver wings as the emblem. Moreover, on those silver wings were etched five black Sakura blossoms. The necklace was a sign of membership into the gang for female members. It was the most basic symbol in their gang, and it was the mark used to indicate a female common member. (I'll say the male one later on) But Risa was no common member, as we all know, for the second necklace proved it. It was pretty similar to the necklace Daisuke wore, but the orb was filled with a strange blackness and had black and white feathers inside. (Forgot to tell, the orb's diameter is around the size of the top two sections of your smallest finger.) The necklace signifies that the holder was a leader of the wings of darkness, and the only other people who had this were Krad, Dark, Satoshi and Riku.

Risa's elder twin sister was a gold-winged tenshi, also ranking third in the wing color code. The attire Riku wore was similar to her sister's, but she has dark sapphire gloves that had half of the fingers cut off. She also wore a pair of earrings that had black butterflies dangling on it, and she has some locks of her hair behind dyed light green. She watched and held Daisuke's still defiant gaze, how the boy had no fear or even nervousness in those blood red eyes was quite an unknown reason to her that she would like to know and wipe it off clean.

Standing a bit behind the other side of Dark was Krad, a white-winged tenshi, ranking slightly lower than the black-winged tenshi in the color code, but still higher than the gold and sliver ones. The golden haired teen wore a dark green sleeveless shirt that had the same designs as Dark's except without the wordings. He wore the same jeans as his gang leader, but his dragon was a dull gray instead. The shoes were also the identical, but Krad's had fewer designs on them. He wore the 'leader' necklace and buckle we mentioned earlier on and his other necklace was also sliver, but it had black wings as the emblem and etched on them were five golden eagles. The necklace was a sign of membership into the gang for male members, so we all now know the differences. And his jacket was worn the same way as his leader. XD

Next to Krad was Satoshi, a dark blue-winged tenshi, ranking third in the wing color code as well. The blue haired boy wore a black sleeveless shirt (AGAIN! Sorry, can't think of anything else) that had a different but still equally stylish design on it. He wore dark blue jeans that had a sliver eagle etched on the side and ran the length of his thigh; a dull black jacket wore the same way as his other male leaders. Generally speaking, they were the most elite and untouchable people in the county. They were rich, feared, respected, and cold. Yet a certain red haired boy was unafraid of them, because…

…He was fearless.

That's right, that's one main reason why Daisuke wasn't afraid of these people, but he wasn't fearless from the start. It was because he had being through so much more fear provoking experiences, that after a while, things started to look less scary. But I'm not saying he was _completely_ fearless, 'cause there was one thing he was afraid of Someone knowing he was a red winged tenshi. He wasn't sure why, he just didn't want anyone to know. He could already deal with all the getting sold and anything afterwards, but somehow, he didn't want anyone to know. Somehow, he felt the need to not let anyone until it feels _right _for him to tell someone. But it's definitely not _now_.

Dark decided to deal with this cocky red-haired himself, showing him who's boss around this school, town and probably the whole country. It would a good thing to see how rusty he had become since that major gang fight two months ago. Staring at the scarlet red-eyed boy who _still _had a defiant smile on his rather adorable face, Dark death-glared at Daisuke. Until he realized that the whole school, including the school principal was watching. This will without doubt give the shorter boy great shame. Dark smirked at the thought of a beaten up Daisuke, crying in front of everyone in pain.

"If you're thinking of making me cry, forget it." A voice sounded, breaking the silence. Some student gasped quietly; unable to believe this puny little boy actually spoke to Dark mousy without fear. This will definitely be on the news tomorrow. Risa's eyebrows knitted into a frown, while Riku raised an eyebrow in surprise. Krad had a bit of surprise in his eyes, same as Satoshi who shifted his wings slightly to get comfortable. Dark had no emotion in his eyes, though deep inside, he was surprised, angry and excited about a little fun and mocking.

"So, you insist on not apologizing? Well, you'll pay dearly, and so will your family." Dark said cockily. He watched as Daisuke's eyes remained defiant, not changing the emotions. "My family died, so I don't care." Okay, he didn't expect that, but this kid should at least feel something for his foster family or guardian. "And I don't care anything about my foster family, I hate them. So what ya gonna do? Whack me and see me cry? You better do better." Dark looked at Daisuke, surprised. So this kid who he didn't even know the name hates his foster family, eh? Well, this gonna be fun fighting with this purple winged fool and teach him some manners.

"Then I'll deal with you personally, and it should be an honor for you." Dark aimed a simple attack spell at the red haired boy, although to an amateur, it's quite an advanced spell. Daisuke dodged it easily by side stepping a little to let the ball of power past by. Dark smirked and aimed another spell on Daisuke, but this time he made the ball of power invisible and its route wasn't just straightforward. Daisuke smirked inwardly; for he can use his powers and still won't raise any suspicion. He used psychic to hold the ball of power when he sensed it was right where he knew it was. Dark wasn't too impressed, but he wasn't disappointed either.

Evicting the power ball away, Daisuke made his move. With one hand stretched out and the other in his pocket, he blasted a ball of spiritual energy at Dark, who used his palm to block the attack. But instead of bouncing back, the power ball slide upwards, bounced off the ceiling (The ceiling is power-resistant) and landed on the power shield that Dark had already set up. The ball of energy disappeared and the barrier vanished along with it. He sneered and watched some of his gang members cheering for him, no one else. But no one encouraged Daisuke, and neither did he care.

"Pretty good, for a puny kid like you. So, what's your name, weirdo?" Dark asked, thinking he might as well ask, since he figured he wouldn't forget this red boy so soon. Daisuke kept his gaze defiant, deciding to see if this black tenshi really wanted his name or just want to mock it. "And why should I tell you?"

Dark allowed a bit of anger to show. This kid was obviously trying to make things hard, and thinks that he won't get away unharmed or humiliated. Well, he'll have to prove him wrong. "It would be good to know your name, just in case I decided to kill you for that smart mouth of yours." A hint of interest and excitement showed in Daisuke's eyes. Now, that was interesting, so this Dark Mousy wanted to kill Daisuke Niwa, eh? Well, this will be fun. He had heard more death threat that were less amusing than this, but he still wanted to see how far the gang leader will go to get his name.

"Really? I would like to see you try." Dark Mousy raised his eyebrows in surprise. This red boy doesn't seem to be scared of death, so getting his name will be even more necessary. Maybe this boy could become a member of his, but he better learn some respect first. Dark walked closer towards the boy and suddenly pointed a knife at Daisuke's throat, expecting the boy to collapse and surrender. But instead, he saw those red eyes glittering with interest and restlessness. Freaky.

"So, want to tell me your name now?" "Why should I? You're pointing a knife at me, which is really rude, and I don't tell my name to someone who has no manners" Now here's a boy with some real attitude. Daisuke even tilted his head towards the knife and felt the cool blade against the skin of his neck. It made him shivered with excitement inside. Blood and all the other disgusting stuff with death had him all fed up if he didn't have any. Dark watched in surprise and withdrew the knife, making his face emotionless again. So, this kid isn't afraid of death threats and even joke when threatened with a knife at his throat. Tough kid, tough life, or that's what Dark thought.

Daisuke decided he didn't want to talk with this gang leader anymore. Even though it was sort of fun to tangle around with this 'Dark Mousy', he didn't want to have this guy checking him out too much. It'd be too much trouble, and he didn't want anyone to know his secret, too. He turned and walked away back to his classroom, aware that he was really, really late, but probably didn't matter, because…Dark was also walking the same route. At first he didn't notice, but then Daisuke thought Dark was going to fling some insults at him, which will automatically turn off his hearing system. Some things are better not to be heard.

Surprise, surprise. Looks like Daisuke Niwa was the new student in the advanced level, the student who had skipped three grades and now he is fourteen, learning the knowledge of a seventeen-year-old tenshi. Dark looked on with interest, expecting the teacher to say out the red haired teen's name that had just stood up to him. "C-class, we have a new student, who I am sure," the teacher glanced at Daisuke nervously, then returned to her speech, "Have seen just now. Please give-" "Don't say my name." The teacher looked rather afraid, but she complied with him and simply pointed to Daisuke's appointed seat.

"First rank, scatter." The ten people who had surrounded them spread and went away respectively. Dark and his gang of leaders went off in different directions, as they had unlike destinations for the day. As the violet headed teen was making his way back to his mansion on his skateboard (Wow, wish I have one.), Dark glimpse of red hair disappearing behind the broken down brick wall. From what he knew, people who went home towards that direction were generally those who live in the darker side of this town. In fact, it was the most hideous, mysterious, depressing, atrocious place in the whole country. Even the cold gang leader he would tremble at the slightest mention of that place, the 'Dark ghouls' town.

Or he could have just went to the nearby store to get a chocolate bar, then be back in a few minutes to go the other direction, the route back to his home. The chocolate bar there were some of the best, and just the thought of them made Dark want some too. So he decided to go in and see if his red haired enemy was inside…

**Author's Notes:**

I'm here to explain a little bit about the rankings of the gang -

Dark, Krad, Satoshi, Risa, and Riku do not have rankings, as they are the leaders.

The First Rank consists of the best members next to the leaders. The number of them is always changing from ten to fifteen. This is a high-competition ranking, and those who don't perform up to Dark or Daisuke's standards are instantly dropped to the third rank. This gang is almost always with the leaders and during a fight they defend them, or standby for orders.

The Second Rank also consists of highly skilled members. People from this rank can rise up to the First Rank by challenging someone of the first rank, or by promotion of one of the leaders. When people from this rank drop, they drop to the third level. (This way there's a gap between the first and second ranking and the third.) There are only ten in this group. They not only defend in an attack, but also attack themselves.

The Third Rank can only be reached by promotion from those with the silver buckles (The top fifteen members including the leaders). When they drop, they drop to the fourth level and cannot rise to the third rank again unless allowed by a leader. There is also only ten in this group. They specialize in defending the leaders in a gang fight.

The Fourth Rank consists those gang members who have completed their training and are teaching those in lower ranks how to use weapons and/or how to fight. These are specifically trained to teach and are experienced fighters. Those who do not teach are spies in other gangs. They are hand chosen by those in the First Rank. There are about twenty in this group. Fourth Rank must be approved by the First Rank in order to move up, but every time a member moves to the third rank, a member from the third rank moves down.

The Fifth Rank also consists of teachers, though it is not a specific ranking for that. It teaches the beginners, and are in charge of taking care of the more amateur-like members. They pass along the commands of the higher ranks to the lower ranks. There are about thirty in this group. To move up to the fourth rank, the members have to challenge those in the fourth rank.

The Sixth Rank is made of those who have completed training but are not very skilled and only barely passed. They make up a rather large bulk of the gang population since there is no limit to their numbers. To move up to the fifth rank, challenges must be made.

The Seventh Rank is the lowest rank of all and it consists of the newest members and those who have not yet finished their training. They do most of the dirty work in the gang, and there is no limit to the number of members here. All that is required to move up is to pass the training test.

Info on the wing colors:

The most rare and most respected tenshi is the one that can have any colored-wings they want (Including red) they can control all kinds of elements expertly and they're probably only one in a million, and maybe even less. These tenshi have the ability to grow back their wings when broken off in a month or two, but their wings are actually very strong and can withstand high elements. The color of the parents does not matter, as these wings are received by fate, not by heritage. The magic they possess also based on their skills, but is born with the powers of a skilled fifth ranking tenshi.

The second highest is the tenshi with black wings plus all the other colors. (Except red) They represent the midnight sky and are also capable of growing their wings back when broken off, but within a longer time, approximately half a year or longer, depending on their health and age. They are able to control all elements, but are stronger controlling the element of darkness than the other elements. The colors of the parents have to be one of these pairings:

Black/any

White/gray

White/white (Uncommon)

Yellow/brown

Yellow/green

Purple/orange

Purple/blue

The other color that rank second as well is white. These tenshi have the same abilities as the black wings, but their pairings are different and so are their critical elements.

The colors gold and sliver, blue, and pink rank third, but they don't have the ability to grow back their wings once broken. Only able to control five elements, they can also have a critical element of their own.

The tenshi with other colors such, as purple, brown or green and so on are the common colors and these tenshi can only master the element their wing colors are specialized in. Example is orange wings means you can control the element fire.


End file.
